Go To Sleep
by NinjagoGirl01
Summary: What happens when the ninja (and my OC) meet Jeff the Killer? Will Jeff succeed in killing one of the ninja, in fear that ninja will kill him? "Go to sleep, ninja..."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Im a killer...

Jeff's POV

I walked down the streets of ninjago city.

"This place is a-"

"Hey look! The movie theatre!"

I got cut off by an annoying little... Ninja? I saw six. The dark blue one cut me off, the red and black ones looked annoyed, the green one looked excited, the white one had no expression, whatsoever, and the light blue one... Reminded me of that brat, Jane.

She looked almost exactly like Jane. Her hair was a different color though, and her eyes weren't pure black. If she's anything like Jane, then she could kill me.

I ran my fingers across the blade in my hand... The light blue one must die...

Annalise's POV

Jay... Did he have to yell out the obvious? Right now, I'm kind of feeling annoyed.

"Jay did you have to-" I stopped. I felt like I was being stared at. I looked around and saw a man... Looking at me. He turned away and I shrugged it off.

"Are you okay, sister?" I looked up. Zane spoke to me, worry showed in his words.

"Yes... Everything is okay..." Jay then spoke up.

"We should see a horror movie!"

"Jay, I don't think," Cole started, glanced at me, and continued, "that's a good idea..."

"I'm okay with it." I hadn't seen anything scary in a while. Besides, maybe it'll get my mind off of that white hooded man...

A/N  
Hey look! I started a story with Jeff the Killer! I've just been waiting for someone to come up with a name and look for the male voice in Twindroids. I was just watching videos about Jeff the killer for awhile and wondered,

"What would it be like if Jeff the killer were to meet the ninja and my OC?"

Turns out-  
Wait! I will tell you about Jeff's origin in another chapter. So stay tuned and review!

P.S. I hope this chapter wasn't too short!

NinG out!


	2. Who?

Chapter 2  
Who?

Annalise's POV

I turned on my fear switch. I figured if we were going to watch a horror movie, I might as well be in spirit. I looked at what we were watching.

Jeff the Killer: Origins

I have not heard of such a person. I hope it's not going to be too frightening. The theatre went dark and the giant screen in the middle lit up. It started.

I watched, amazed at how the graphics were so real.

(The movie starts)

A boy and his brother appeared on the screen. The boy I assumed was Jeff had hair a little bit darker than Coles spinjitzu tornado. His brother had hair like Jeff's. He seemed older. The film later told us his name was Lou. They had moved to a new neighborhood, to which one of their new neighbors greeted them. She told them her name, her sons name, and the fact that her son was having a birthday party soon. It then changed to the next day, and Jeff and Lou had school. They were waiting for the bus.

Three kids skated to them, demanding money as a bus fee for new kids. It seemed unfair to Jeff and Lou. When they did not give money, the three kids pulled knives on the brothers. As fast as they brought the knives out, Jeff had grabbed one from them. He then stabbed two of them and punched the other in the stomach. As soon as they heard the bus, they fled from the scene and to school.

Awhile later, policemen arrived at Jeff's home. They questioned Jeff. He was about to crack when Lou came down the stairs, holding a knife.

"They attacked us! I'll show you!"

Lou pulled up his sleeve, showing cuts and scars. It was horrifying.

"I was the one who attacked back!"

"Lou! No!" But it was no use. No matter how frantically Jeff tried to stop them, they took away Lou. They took him to a juvenile detention center. Jeff was devastated. He laid in his bed until that day he dreaded. The neighbors birthday party.

He wore black dress pants and a white hoodie. When he saw his parents, they were wearing fancy clothing. It wasn't until they arrived at the party when it happened.

Those three kids came. Crashing the party. The leader, I identified as Randy, walked up to Jeff. He started beating Jeff up and Jeff just ignored Randy. After Randy smashed a bottle of vodka on Jeff's head, he lost it. Jeff punched Randy hard enough that Randy's heart stopped. Jeff kept punching him until Randy died.

The other two came in with the guns and shot at Jeff. Jeff ran upstairs with the two bullies in tow, while everyone stared in shock as the boys continued to shoot at Jeff. Jeff got to the bathroom and ripped off the towel rack. He smashed the towel rack into the head of one of the boys while the other one dodged it. They kept fighting and knocked a chemical over. Bleach. It burned the faces if the two boys. Jeff finally hit the other boy. The boy pulled out the lighter and smiled. Jeff realized what he was doing but it was too late. Jeff was on fire and the vodka and bleach were not helping. The last thing Jeff saw was his mother and other adults trying to put out the fire.

Jeff awoke In a hospital, bandages all over his face. The doctor cut off his bandages and I jumped. His mother screamed and his father and brother were shocked.

"What?"

He looked in a mirror and smiled like a maniac. He started laughing.

"My face... I love it..."

Later that night his mother awoke. She heard Jeff in the bathroom. She looked in and saw a horrible sight.

His mouth was carved into a smile and his eyes looked dark and had black circles around them.

"Honey... W-what did you do?"

"I got tired of smiling. So I made sure I could always smile at my new face..."

"What did you do to your eyes?"

"I got tired and my eyes started to close, and I burned off my eyelids so I could forever see my beautiful face. Don't you like my face mommy?"

"Y-yes Jeff..." She started to walk off.

"Where are you going mommy?"

"To get your father, s-so he can see your beautiful face..."

I was completely terrified. Lloyd was the only one who kept me from screaming.

"Honey, get your gun-"

"You lied, mommy..."

"Jeff I-" she had no time to speak. Jeff stabbed them both and their insides came out. Lou just sat in his room, listening to the whole thing.

"Go to sleep, mom and dad..."

Lloyd and I held each other. That one guy was sitting a few rows behind us. I knew he was staring at us.

Jeff walked into Lou's room.

"Please, Jeff-" he stopped. He lost a lot of blood.

"Go to sleep, brother..."

The movie ended and I quickly shut off my fear switch. That was terrifying. That man was still following us.

"What's the deal with-" I stopped. I knew exactly who he was.

"J-Jeff the killer?" Everyone stopped and looked at the man.

It was Jeff the killer...


	3. Keep Calm

Chapter 3  
Keep calm

Jay's POV

Oh... My... GOSH! It really was Jeff the killer!

"We gonna die-" Annalise cut me off.

"Shhh... Maybe he hasn't noticed us-" she stopped when a knife flew past her, Lloyd, and Zane's face (they were standing next to each other).

"We are so gonna die..."

Cole's POV

"What are we going to do?" Kai asked. Even I didn't know what to do. I'm-

"We fight."

"But how, Annalise?"

"With these." She pulled out a golden katana and gave it to Lloyd. She then pulled out... Our elemental blades. I'm so gonna get her for touching my bla-

"Zane sensed danger and told me of it. So I brought these." She gave us our elemental blades. I haven't held this thing in forever. I missed it.

Annalise looked at Jeff. I think she's reading his mind. I wonder what he's thinking?

Kai's POV

"He's thinking of some girl named Jane."

"Must be an old girlfriend." I was pretty sure I was right... But... Why didn't the movie show a girlfriend?

"I don't think so. He's gotta be thinking something else. Besides, there was no Jane in the movie." Cole said. Lloyd suddenly spoke up,

"Why-" he stopped because Jeff was coming over. I was the first to take out my blade. Everyone else followed suit. Jeff came over fast making his hood fall off. Everyone but us ran away screaming. He slashed at Jay and Cole first. Jay got stabbed in the shoulder, while Cole was cut on the cheek. Zane and I got him off of them and Zane, no matter how much he didn't want to leave the rest of his family, took Jay and Cole away to a safer place.

Jeff went after Annalise. I tried to take action, but the most I could do was burn Jeff off of her. He ran off saying something like,

"Go to sleep, Jane"

Annalise got up. She had minor cuts on her face, but a bigger cut along her waist.

"Don't worry about me. I need... To get to Cole and Jay. Whatever Jeff wants, he's not going to get it.

A/N  
Sorry it took so long to update! My iPod kept dying and it got really annoying!

-_-

If your wondering about my story Twindroids, the reason I haven't updated is because no one will answer to my pleas! I need someone to create a look and name for the male voice! Someone help!

NinG out!


	4. Information

Chapter 4  
Information

Lloyd's POV

Kai and I helped Annalise get to Cole, Jay, and Zane. She was losing a lot of faux blood. I really hope it's not important.

She got to them and took a water bottle out of her bag.

"Hold still, Jay. It does not hurt. Ask Lloyd." He looked to me. I could tell he was getting weak with blood loss.

"It doesn't hurt, Jay. Let her help." I was concerned for Cole, but Jay was stabbed. By Jeff the Killer! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kai calling Nya. Kai got off of the phone and Annalise finished Cole. They were healed but I knew Jays shoulder would ache afterwards. I know my finger did.

Nya brought the bounty and when we got on board, she hugged Jay. Cole, Annalise, and I stifled a laugh, Kai glared at Jay, and Zane smiled.

"Are you okay?! Kai told me you got stabbed!" She was really panicked.

"I'm okay Nya, thanks to Annalise."

"Your welcome."

Nya smiled in return. Yep that's Annalise for you. Kind, funny, pretty...

"Lloyd? You there?"

"What? Yeah Kai?"

"I said were going to the bridge to see if the computer picked up any sign of Jeff, Nya's going to watch the news, and Annalise is going to the library."

"Oh..." Wait... Should she be going alone?

"I'm bringing my blade, Lloyd." She smiled. She's gotten good at reading minds. She waved and jumped off the ship. She's so cute...

Annalise's POV

Where do I find a library in Ninjago City? I really should've asked where the library was before I left. Before I woke up in the frozen wastelands, I had only been in small villages. I had only seen Ninjago City once. And for half of that time, I was stuck in a hole.

I looked up. Where in the world am I going to find the-

I switched to falcon vision. He was looking at the Ninjago City Library.

"Thank you, my falcon friend."

I saw him above the streets. I ran to him and stood in front of the library. I whistled for him.

"Go to Zane" I whispered. He cawed in reply. I waved to him, earning a few strange look from citizens, and walked inside.

Lets see... Legends? Creepypastas?

"Hello, are you looking for something?" A young man walked up to me. He had short brown hair, a white polo short, and khakis. His name tag said 'Michael'

"Yes, I'm looking for something, anything, on Jane the Killer."He looked shocked for a moment, but motioned for me to follow. We stopped at a section marked 'LEGENDS' and he pulled out a medium-sized book. He handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I sat at a table and looked through the pages. I finally found what I was looking for.

Zane's POV

"I think we found him, guys." Cole announced. Cole an I were the only ones looking at the monitor. Jay, Kai, and Lloyd were playing handheld gaming systems.

"Jay, Kai, Lloyd. We have found Jeff the killer."

"Where is he, Zane?" Would Jay at least pay attention to something this important?

"He's at... The library! We have to leave!" I hope we aren't too late.

Annalise's POV

Jane the Killer

All the book says is that Jeff killed her mother and father, has black orbs for eyes, and has supposedly killed Jeff. There was a part scratched out. I tried to read it but could not. Wait a minute...

Jeff's POV

There she was. The Jane look-alike. She has to die before she can kill me. The first Jane already tried... And failed. I felt the blade in my pocket cut my finger. Oh how I longed to taste the blood of this Jane. I took the knife in hand and got closer. I slowly crept up to her and she looked up from the book.

"Go... To... Sleep..."


	5. Help

Chapter 5  
Help...

Annalise's POV

It's him... Jeff. He's here. Wait, he's moving closer.

"NO!"

Jeff looked away from me. I took that as my chance. I tackled him and knocked the knife out of his hand.

"We're coming!"

Jeff took that as his chance and knocked me off of him and dove for the knife.

Lloyd's POV

"We're coming!"

I barely had enough time to yell that. Jeff had already thrown her off of him. He dove for the knife and stabbed into Annalise's arm. It must have gone far because she couldn't move away... Eww.

Zane kicked Jeff away and he, Kai, Cole, and Jay fought him off. I ran to Annalise to help get the knife out of her arm. I got it out but her arm sparked. She held her now useless arm. I got her elemental blade out and she smiled. The she kissed me. YES!

She rushed into battle with the others. But by the time she got there. Jeff was gone...

Dr. Julien's POV

I was building the twins' birthday present (he doesn't really call them twindroids) and I heard them walk into the bounty and quickly hid their present.

"Father?"

"I'm in my room!"

"Hello father."

"Hello Zane, hello Anna- What happened?!" Her arm was in a sling. I thought she was just at the library!

"Jeff the killer attacked..." She then picked up her arm and dropped it. And it just hung there.

"Oh Annalise..."

"Can you fix it, father?"

"I can try..." We smiled.

Lloyd's POV

What should I get the twindroids for their birthday? Lets see... I think Zane said something about a new cook book, after that time Cole "somehow" shredded his old one. But... What do you get for the perfect girl?

She must have said something... I know what to get her now! I gotta leave!

A/N  
Hey look! The twindroids' birthday is coming up! What do you think will happen? Sorry this is a short chapter! Don't forget to review!

P.S. I have 2 polls up! They're kinda lame but... What ever!

NinG out!


	6. BIRTHDAY! (Part 1)

Chapter 6  
BIRTHDAY! (Part 1)

Jays POV

It's the twindroids' birthday! We all agreed to let them sleep in. Everyone put me in charge of waking them up. Big mistake. I decided that after we finished decorating, I'd wake them up... By dumping water on them. This is gonna be good.

Annalise's POV

I woke up early. I thought for a moment. It's-

"Hmm, I think I'll use hot water on Zane and cold water on Annalise."

That sounded like Jay. I heard him walk into the guys' room.

"Oh no..." So this is what Jay had planned.

"Gah!" My brothers scream and Jays laughter gave me an idea. You will be sorry Jay...

Jays POV

"Jay!" I tried to stop laughing, but it was no use. I really hope Annalise doesn't hear me.

"S-sorry Z-Zane. But I j-just had to." I managed in between laughs. He looked mad. I left for Annalise's room, bucket of water in hand.

"Hehe"

This was going to be payback for that time she made it rain pies on me, and then actual rain. Only on me (if your confused, read "Twindroids" chapter 20).

"3... 2... 1..." I dumped the bucket on her. I started laughing and she started... Sparking? That robotic voice, like Zane's (you know... "Battering ran activated") only more feministic, said,

"Malfunction. Shutting down until repairs are made."

Oh no

I didn't know that would shut her down! What do I do! I need to get rid of the body! No. It's her birthday. Someone would notice.

"What do I do?!"

"You could hand her over to me..."

I turned around and froze in my tracks. Jeff the killer was standing right there. I could tell he was smiling through that fake one carved in his face.

"Y-you can't have her!"

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?

"No! Ny-"

"Jay!" I turned around and saw Annalise. Up and running.

"It is not wise to give personal information to the enemy."

"Right!" But, when we looked back at Jeff... He was gone.

"Anyway... HOW COME YOUR NOT MALFUNCTIONING!"

"A prank to get back at you for what you did to my twin and I." She walked out.

"TWINDROID!" I yelled out, satisfied.

Lloyd's POV

I got Annalise and Zane's birthday presents. For Zane, I decided to get a professional camera. For Annalise, I got silver flute that matches her pauldron (she has a light blue ninja suit with silver pauldron. Pauldron are the armor things on the ninjas shoulders). I couldn't wait for the party. I wanted to see Annalise and Zane's faces when they saw their gifts. I knew they were perfect!

Coles POV

IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR CAKE! (Just had to do that!)

Jeff's POV

I will kill the one they call "Annalise" soon enough. I just have to wait until the right time...

A/N  
Yay! Birthday!

"And ca-"

No that would be a bad Cole. Wouldn't it.

"Hmph..."

And guess what?! My school's having a talent show and I'm trying out! Can't wait! (even though I have stage fright!)

Review! :)

NinG out!


	7. BIRTHDAY! (Part 2)

Chapter 7  
BIRTHDAY! (Part 2)

Coles POV

Okay. I was put in charge of making the cake. I may not be the best cook when it comes to violet berry soup, but I can still make a decent cake. Even though I've never tried...

Lets see... Both twindroids like vanilla so... Lets see if I can make cake.

Kai's POV

I set the gifts on the ground next to the sofa and I smelled something... Burning?

"Oh no..." I said. "Coles trying to cook!"

I ran in to see Cole trying to put flames out from what looked like cake. I ran and got the fire extinguisher from the closet.

"Oh Cole! What are we going to do now? There's only five minutes until the party!" That's when a certain birthday girl came in.

"I smelled Cole burning a cake. What happened?"

Cole hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I tried to make a cake..."

"I put out the fire." Annalise and I glared at Cole.

"Both of you. Out. I will see you when the party starts." And with that, she pushed us out the door.

Jeff's POV

So it's someone's birthday? I cut my finger with my knife and hid a certain something in a box and taped it. With my blood I wrote:

To the twins

Hehe... This is going to be fun to watch.

Zane's POV

"Father, it is time to start the party. Where is Annalise?"

"In the kitchen." Kai replied. I think this is the result of Cole being in the kitchen earlier. She the came out holding a tray with the most exquisite looking cake on it. It was two layered and the frosting was white and light blue mixed together. On the light blue section my name was written neatly in white icing. On the white section was my sisters name written neatly in light blue icing. All around the cake were gold and silver candles. Seventeen candles lined up on the bottom layer and another seventeen lined up on the top layer (I'm guessing they would be seventeen). Lloyd started thinking for a moment.

"Wait a minute... You guys are thirty four?" Everyone laughed at Lloyd's question.

"No Lloyd," I started. "We are seventeen. That is just seventeen candles for each of us."

A/N  
Okay, so I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that fact. K. So you know about the talent show? Me and NinZ (NinjagoZ) were talking earlier and I said I was gonna sing safe and sound by Taylor Swift, but it was like 4 minutes and the limit is 3 minutes. So now I'm singing sorrow by flyleaf.

Review!

NinG out!


	8. BIRTHDAY! (Part 3)

Chapter 8  
BIRTHDAY! (Part 3)

No POV

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Awaiting for the twindroids to come in. When they walked in, Zane was wearing a light gray jacket, a white T-shirt, and white jeans. Annalise was wearing a pale light blue jacket, a blue T-shirt, and pale light blue jeans. They were wearing the same exact thing, just with different colors.

Lucky for them, no one noticed. When they sat down, Nya handed them their first presents, from her. They looked at each other, nodded, and opened the small boxes. They lifted up the pendants sitting inside of the box. Zane's pendant had his elemental emblem on a white chain and Annalise's pendant had her elemental emblem on a light blue chain.

"Sensei helped me enchant the pendants. Now, you can speak with each other telepathically. When your wearing the pendant, of course."

They put on the pendants, looked at each other, and smiled while saying,

"We love it!"

Lloyd handed them their presents. They opened the boxes and gasped at what they saw. Zane had received an encyclopedia about falcons Lloyd had decided to get after Cole said he'd gotten one for Zane. Annalise carefully lifted the silver flute out of the box.

"It's just like the one I had before the fire..." She whispered, awestruck. (You may learn about that soon...)

Annalise noticed the brown box. She pulled it out and she and Zane opened it while everyone was busy talking. They dropped it in shock once they saw what was inside. Inside the box was a human hand. Once that happened, everyone looked in the box and Jay ran to the bathroom to throw up in disgust.

"Jeff..."

They decided to postpone the party until they were sure that Jeff had gone...


	9. Peril

Chapter 9  
Peril

Annalise's POV

I walked down the bounty's hallway. It had been forever since it broke. I'm actually surprised father came unharmed from that fall.

"Cole, where are you?" We were looking for Cole. He took the cake (I just had to do this) and no one could find him. I heard Jay.

"Dude! There is no way your eating that!" I ran to them and saw Cole in the closet.

"Cole, I made you a cake outside." His eyes widened and he ran outside.

"Did you really?"

"Nope."

"No!"

"Let's see how this one fights."

"Zane!" Jay yelled. I heard another scream.

"Father!" I ran as quickly as I could. Ignoring the fact that Jay was calling after me.

"Your going to die, Jeff!" I got my blade out and made it boiling hot ('cause you can boil water). Zane was trying to shield out father as best as he could, but they both had about the same amount of cuts, Zane having a little more. I tried to slash at Jeff, but he blocked it.

"Maybe I should finish this now..." He smirked. He threw the knife at our father. I knew Zane wouldn't be quick enough, and I didn't want him hurt more. So I ran to father.

"No!" The knife entered my forehead and I slid my blade into his abdomen. He screamed in pain and started laughing maniacally.

"Go... T-to sleep... Jeff..." His laughter slowed to nothing. I smiled and slipped into darkness myself.

Jeff the Killer is dead for good.

A/N  
This is not the end! There will be an epilogue because they never finished the birthday!

NinG out!


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10  
Epilogue

Annalise's forehead was patched up and they continued the party. They continued opening presents. From Jay, they received gift cards to the Ninjago City book store. From Kai, they received fist to face 3 for the Z Station. From Cole, they received sitar legend 2. It was their fathers turn.

"I wanted to make you something special for the two of you." He showed what he built for the twindroids. For Zane, there was an installment for the falcon that let Zane know where he (the falcon) was at all times. For Annalise, there was a blue boa constrictor. Nya looked shocked at first but was relieved when she found out it was a robot.

"It's like Zane's falcon. You can both connect to the snake. It also has the qualities of the constrictai, venomari, and the anacondri tribes." Julien said.

"She's perfect, father." After the party, and of course after cake, everyone left for bed.

"Lay down, Lilia." Annalise ordered the blue boa, whom which she named Lilia. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." It was Zane. He held something behind his back, while Annalise hid something under her bed.

"Hello, Annalise."

"Hello, Zane"

"I... Have something for you." He held up a small box.

"I have something for you too." She brought the box, slightly bigger than the one Zane held, out from under her bed. They exchanged gifts.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

They opened the boxes and sat on awe when they saw the contents of the boxes. Annalise received a woven bracelet made of the four colors of her brothers and the color of her boyfriend.

"It's beautiful..."

Zane received silver shurikens that looked almost exactly like the golden shurikens of ice. The gems were made of crystal blue diamonds.

"They are..."

"Exactly like your old ones?"

"How...?"

"Sensei showed me a picture and Nya helped me forge it."

"... Thank you..." They hugged.

A/N  
This is the end of go to sleep! Jeff is dead! Everyone is safe (for now...)! This is NinG signing out of this fic for the last time.

NinG out!


End file.
